


Equilibrium

by Nectorism



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anon Request From Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Romance, hangovers, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectorism/pseuds/Nectorism
Summary: Karma likes to invite himself into Gakushuu's apartment with 6 bottle pack beers and an occasional takeout to help the strawberry blonde with his meals.Gakushuu can't say that he doesn't appreciate the late night endeavours to try and get him to take time off studying.(Or, in which one of them get wasted and has to be taken care of by the other).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Anon from Tumblr for this request! I know you've sent me a lot of prompts but I've got other requests as well to complete (surprisingly) so I could only write one of them. I've never done a fic where character get drunk so I wanted to try that out.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards, I've tried my best. Hope you enjoy! :)

Nights like these were perfect. The sun would slowly fade out behind the horizon and the cool evening breeze would blow through the busy streets as people wandered about. Businessmen could be seen rushing home from work after a long stressful day, and the distant sound of multiple conversations can be heard as people headed out with friends for the night. Gakushuu liked nights like these, because it was oddly satisfying to watch the final streaks of light disappear as the serene dark night claimed the atmosphere. The street lamps would flicker into existence, illuminating the neighbourhood with a pale fluorescent light and all would be at peace.

Except that wasn't the case at all tonight.

Directly opposite from him, sat a crimson haired male with bottles of beer in his hand. Karma smiled, albeit it resembled something closer to a smug smirk rather than a smile, and handed the strawberry blonde a bottle.

"May I ask for the reason as to why you decided to intrude in my home tonight, Akabane?" Gakushuu took the bottle reluctantly, before popping the cap open and taking a long swig. He stole at glance at the beer and grimaced as his eyes landed on the label _high alcohol content_.

"Is it so wrong for two college buddies to enjoy some beer at night?" Karma answered as he took a sip from his bottle. "Be more spontaneous! It's a lovely night, why not take some time off studying and get wasted?"

The strawberry blonde twitched his eye in displeasure, as an image of his abandoned and _unfinished_ project on his desk appeared in mind. He was in the middle of working on it when Karma rang his door bell, inviting himself in with an offhanded comment _'I was just stopping by'_ to which he retorted _'with a 6 bottle pack of beer?'_ He remembers Karma discreetly placing a bag of takeout food on his dining table before dragging him to drink a bottle of beer together. And that brings them to where they were now.

"You've been studying a lot haven't you?" The silence they shared momentarily while drinking was shattered as Karma turned to peer closely at Gakushuu's face. "Have you been eating and sleeping enough?"

Gakushuu groaned and he rubbed his tired eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

Karma shrugged and ignored the comment, instead choosing to gesture to the takeout on the table. "I brought dinner, so help yourself."

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a bite when I was heading back from class."

The strawberry blonde stood up and swayed unsteadily on his feet. Once he regained his balance, he made his way over to the dining table, and opened the takeout boxes. "Chinese, seriously?"

"Take it or leave it." Karma threw a sidelong glance at Gakushuu. "The shop was near your apartment so I stopped by to get some for you."

"I'm not complaining." Gakushuu raised his hands defensively, which elicited a loud snort from Karma. The strawberry blonde ate his food in silence while Karma continued to take continuous swigs from the beer bottle. Once Gakushuu had finished eating, he headed back over to where Karma sitting on the couch, taking note of how unusually quiet the other was.

"Karma? How many drinks have you had?"

A reply didn't come immediately, and when it did, it was extremely slurred. "Not much…?"

Gakushuu sighed in exasperation and gently took the bottle out of Karma's grasp, leaving it on the coffee table. "Don’t blame me for not stopping you tomorrow."

"M'not drunk." Karma murmured, his statement betrayed by his flustered face.

Gakushuu tucked a lock of scarlet hair behind the other's ear affectionately. "You just had to go and get drunk in my apartment huh? What in the world am I going to do with you?" He paused and slid an arm under Karma's lethargic form. "Let's get you to bed then. Looks like I'm going to have to sleep on the futon tonight."

After countless trips and stumbles, the two somehow made it to the bedroom without any major complications and Gakushuu proceeded to unceremoniously dump Karma on his bed. He pulled a blanket over Karma's body and went to fetch a glass of water and some aspirin pills. When he returned, he placed the water and aspirin on the bedside table before leaving to set up an futon for the night. But before he could leave, a hand grasped his wrist loosely.

"Don't leave…"

Gakushuu smiled and tried to pry Karma's hand off his wrist, but ended up grabbing it and holding it tightly in both of his hands. "I won't, I promise."

"You're not very good at keeping promises." The red head whines and buries his face into Gakushuu's pillow. The strawberry blonde found it extremely endearing.

"I swear I won't break this promise then." He chuckled lowly as Karma's hopeful eyes turned to refocus on him.

"You swear?"

"I swear it on my life."

Karma hums softly and shifts his body so that he was on the far right side of the bed. "You can get in."

Gakushuu bites his lip nervously and lifts the covers. "You sure?" After receiving a slow nod from the red head, he settled himself on the bed. His hand moved around in search of Karma's hand, and held it in reassurance when he found it. They dozed off with smiles on their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

_**BONUS:** _

"What the hell?!"

Gakushuu was abruptly awakened when he was kicked off the bed. He managed to sit up slowly and groaned in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" He snapped at Karma when the pain finally faded to a dull throbbing ache.

"Why were we sleeping together?" Karma voice was significantly quieter this time, and his eyes were narrowed in confusion. "What happened last night? Why does my head feel like its been to hell and back?"

Gakushuu could only rub his face in irritation and pointed to the glass of water and pills of aspirin on the table. Karma's face lightened with realisation and covered his eyes with splayed fingers. "Why didn't you stop me when I was drinking too much?"

"You can't blame me for your lack of self-control, and for the record, _you_ asked _me_ to get into bed with you." Gakushuu picked himself off the floor and handed Karma the water and pills.

"Didn't know you had the capability to tell jokes, Gakushuu." The red head accepted the water with a slight grimace. "This headache is killing me."

"What are you talking about? I never tell jokes. You were actually saying stuff like _don't leave me, please_ ~"

Karma blushed a rosy pink and clenched the blankets in a grip so tight that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. "If I weren't suffering from a killer hangover, your project would have been ripped into a thousand shreds by now."

 

That effectively shut Gakushuu up for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment and thank you for reading!


End file.
